mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siyar Bahadurzada vs. Brandon Thatch
The first round began. Thatch lands a leg kick. And another hard one. Another to the other leg. 4:00. Thatch lands another leg kick. And a checked one. And a body kick. Siyar lands a right and another. Thatch lands a left and a one-two, eats a high knee. Clinch. 3:00. They trade a body knee each. Thatch lands a leg kick. Siyar lands a left to the body, knees the body hard a few tiems, lands a left. Thatch knees the head, clinch. And body. Breakk. 2:00. Thatch lands a spinning elbow, knees the head, lands a right hook, knees the body. Clinch. Thatch gets a beautiful trip to side control. Goes for a guillotine in a scramble, Siyar escapes to side control. Thatch regains guard, works for a triangle. Siyar escapes. 1:00. Siyar lands a left to the body. Thatch working to stand. Siyar passes to side control defending a kimura. 30. Thatch lets it go. Siyar lands four short rights. 15. Siyar lands a few lefts under, has the back as they stand, R1 ends, 10-9 Siyar but close. R2 began and they touch gloves. Thatch lands a jab and a big left and a body kick, lefts under defending a single. Siyar completes it to guard escaping a guillotine. Siyar lands two rights. Body head with lefts listening to his corner. Three or four right hammerfists. Another. 4:00. Right elbow. Three rights. Body head with lefts. Two rights. Siyar lands a right. 3:00. Ref stands 'em up. Thatch lands a nice leg kick. And another, lands a hard right. Clinch. Siyar lands a few uppercuts, knees to the body, works a double, gets it, wow. Rogan sounds disappointed in him, says Thatch is exhausted. Guard. 2:00. Boos. A few good left hammerfists. Left elbow. A hard right. Thatch thinking armbar. Siyar escapes, lands a couple hammerfists. 1:00. Siyar lands a right. Three more and a left. 35. A left. Two more. 15. Passes to side control easily, gets the back, R2 ends, 10-9 Siyar, very clear. "Can you keep it on the outside and knock him out? How bad do you want this?" implored Zahabi. R3 began. and they touch gloves. Siyar lands a winging right. Siyar lands a big counter right, two hard counter right uppercuts drop Thatch, pounces, hard right hammerfists, big lefts and rights, Thatch closes guard. Body head with lefts. Thatch is exhausted. 4:00. Rights to body. Siyar lands three big rights. A left. "Got a cut due to an elbow," Big John called out. Thatch in survival mode, eats several hard rights to the body. 3:00. Ref stands 'em up. Rogan says Thatch needs a knockout. Siyar lands a right uppercut, gets an effortless takedown, Rogan mocks Thatch saying he gave it up. Guard. 2:00. A few right hammerfists. A right, another. A left. Two right hammerfists. Body head with rights. "Elbow!" Left elbow. Thatch lands a right elbow himself. Siyar thinking arm triangle in half-guard. Passes to side control with 1:00, Thatch taps immediately. 4:11 R3. Very classy in post-fight interview, self-critical but humble. "He's a tough fighter."